Interruption
by JxLBabe
Summary: Not very good with titles or summaries so bear with me. What would happen should Starscream get interrupted in the middle of work by Silas? Based during Operation Bumblebee. Dub-con (or Non-con), Starscream/Silas, PWP. Don't like, don't read. And no flames please. My ego's too fragile. First smut fic so I apologize if it's not good.


Starscream picked at the sad excuse for a robot, replacing the wiring and fixing ports. Amateur work, he had seen younglings do better construction and configuration. Bending down, he tried to reach into a smaller catch in the armor, if it could be called that with how thin the metal was. Realizing he could only fit a skinny digit between the edges, he shuttered his optics and cast an human-sized holoform on the platform right beneath it.

Ex-venting heavily, he set his servos back to work.

"Intriguing." The former Decepticon's holoform spun around, surprised. Out from the shadows stepped Silas, arms resting behind his back as he strode closer. "Can all of your kind do that?"

Starscream turned back to his work and offered a glance over his shoulder to the human. "Yes. It allows us to work in smaller places."

Sliding his claws into the crevice, he blindly searched for the wires he had been working before he was so rudely interrupted. Allowing a smirk to appear on his face as he found it, he gently pulled it up to the hole so he could see it.

A slow stroke down his back struts froze him in his tracks, but as soon as it made contact it disappeared again. Thinking nothing of it, Starscream continued to work until he felt it again. The hand on his wing caused them to flutter slightly which was followed by a short chuckle. Another hand touched his other wing, both of the tracing circles on the flat surface and digging into the seams.

A gasp broke free from the flier's lip components and he flung himself around to face the human. The jetformer barely registered movement before he noticed the warm, fleshy body pinning his own to the bot behind him.

He felt a grinding at his pelvic plating and all too late he understood the situation.

"Silas! What are you doing?" Starscream squawked as fingers pulled at his lower armor, searching for something. Silas didn't reply only increased his vigor. Finding the catch, he pulled at it and pressed it trying to get it to release.

Starscream's optics shot wide and for the millionth time asked himself why he wasn't fighting. He fought back a groan as a particularly rough thrust against his plating caused more lubricant to coat the walls of his valve.  
Silas smirked as he slid two fingers into the moist valve and pulled them out to observe the lubrication. His other hand scrambled at his pant zipper, yanking it down and pulling his stuff member out in swift motions.  
Gripping his shaft, he positioned himself at the entrance of the con's port before slamming to the hilt.

Starscream's in-vented sharply and his walls fought to adjust quickly enough for the next thrust. Silas didn't give him time to get used to him as he thrust again harder.

Starscream rested his helm against the metal behind his head and moans escaped his mouth with each thrust.  
How did he get so low as to let a human take advantage of him? What happened to his dignity and pride? How could allow himself to feel pleasure from a human? They were disgusting, foul, and puny. And yet, at the moment, so good. How long had it been since his last 'face?  
Images of Megatron dominating him and purring his name. Of him slamming his mouth plates hard against his master's as a powerful overload took over his systems. Of Megatron holding him tightly when recharge hit him and caressing his wings when he onlined.

But that had been long before Earth and it's vile humans, before dark energon, before Megatron turned away from him.

A sharp thrust brought him back to his senses and caused him to arch his back struts. He could feel the hot pants coming from Silas' mouth on his shoulder and neck plating. As much as he despised himself for it, he let go and decided the self-loathing could wait until after his building overload. He could tell Silas was close as the strokes became faster and more erratic.

Silas pulled a leg up and around his hip without stopping, bringing his orgasm closer and closer. After a few more, Starscream clenched his walls around the shifting shaft and screamed out his overload, arching his back and pressing his helm back. Silas followed soon after, shoving as deep as he could as he shot his fluid into the convulsing port with a strangled groan.

As the last throes of his orgasm dissipated, he pulled himself from the exhausted jet, adjusted himself to appropriation, turned on his heel and left without another word.

Starscream slowed his vents with a glare fixed on the human's back. How could he let himself be used like that, especially by a human?

Starscream dusted himself off and stood up from his position on the floor after being dumped so unceremoniously by Silas. Glowering one last time in the direction of Silas, he turned back to the robot in front of him and went back to work, refusing to linger on the incident any longer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable**

A/N: This plot bunny would not let me sleep last night so I wrote it rather quickly (like 30 min) to get it to stop bugging me so it's not very good. But here it is


End file.
